The puzzle box
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Lexi Hamilton had finally adjusted to a normal life after her parent's untimely deaths. After they died she thought she had escaped what they lived through but after a mysterious consulting criminal hunts her down to get what he wants, her life is thrown into a spiral of action filled adventures, dangerous encounters and a certain consulting detective in a long coat.


**Disclaimer:**

**Lexi Hamilton is my own character, all other characters are owned by Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**This is based around the BBC Sherlock. **

**Story is my own, please don't flame - it's an idea which will become better developed. **

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Well today was going horribly, I was around my aunt's house in Chiswick London and I was staying there for the weekend, apparently a twenty three year old female can't be left alone in a flat when her house mate is away.

"Elizabeth…"

I groaned, leaning my head on the solid pine table which had been placed in the center of her lovely new kitchen.

"Lexi Grace Hamilton, get your head off the table, I just polished it."

I rolled my eyes, sitting up slowly as I slumped back in the chair. This was so humiliating, despite my objections to the matter, my aunt still invited herself to my flat, began packing my belongings and then… THEN dragged me out of my own home in my pyjamas and straight into a cab. I think I pretty much lost any dignity I still had left.

"I just want to go out and walk Casey, it's not even that late!"

Casey was my dog by the way, I found him while I was in Cornwall – for some obscure reason, a pure black wolf puppy was running scared on farmers land and just before the farmer shot him, I intervened, taking him in as my own, I didn't really think too much about it. As I huffed and puffed, my aunt sat there as if she was on a throne.

"I don't care, its dark outside."

"Who will attack me when I have a HUGE dog with me?!"

I stood up, whistling to call Casey.

"Fine, if you have to go – don't be any longer than twenty minutes."

I held my tongue, if I said something it wouldn't be pleasant and she hates it whenever I use my intelligence against her – apparently it's 'degrading' and mean.

"Whatever."

I moaned, grabbing my black leather jacket and scarf before opening the front door.

"Put a lead on him!"

"No! Put a lead on yourself!"

Before she could reply, Casey and I left the house – slamming the door shut as we walked down the steps onto the pavement. I had to admit, he was a big dog – I mean, I'm five foot six and his back comes up to my hip?! He is incredibly huge and built like you wouldn't believe; he has more bloody muscle than a body builder!

"Casual stroll along the river? Or through the forest?"

I stopped, letting him choose left for the river or right for the forest, of course he chose right but I like to give him a choice.

"Okay then."

I smiled, stuffing my hands firmly into my jacket pocket as a bitter breeze blew around me. I didn't mind winter, it wasn't a horrible time but summer was far more preferable, as it was for most people. As we neared the entrance to the forest, I bumped into a rather good looking man – I didn't even see him. Odd.

"Oh, sorry.."

The man instantly shook his head, raising his hands up to reveal a phone. He was obviously paying more attention to his mobile than the direction he was walking in.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't looking where I was going."

His accent was sharp and crisp English – obviously brought up well.

"Yes, you are right – it was your fault."

I smiled, gazing over at Casey who was growling loudly at him, he really didn't like the stranger as he was even showing his teeth.

"Oh.. Uh.."

I narrowed my eyes at my dog, hushing him before apologising.

"Sorry, he isn't normally like this unless…"

My eyes widened and I took in a sharp breath, my lungs filling with the cold winter air.

"Unless what?"

I shook my head, checking the watch on my wrist as I began to turn away.

"It's getting late, Casey lets go boy."

Before I had the chance to even get a foot away from him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back so our bodies were almost touching.

"I don't think that's a very nice way to end a conversation."

Casey's fur was hunched up now as he barked loudly at the man who was holding onto me.

"Now if you don't call off your stupid mutt, I may have to shoot it."

The stranger pulled out a hand gun and aimed it right at Casey; I let out a whimper as I hushed him.

"Casey… Go home…"

My dog looked up at me and I nodded as he slowly backed away.

"Good boy, go on… You know what you have to do…"

I whispered and he let out a cry before running off to my aunts.

"So I heard you have something my boss wants?"

I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened on my wrist, causing me to squeal slightly.

"Please let go of me."

My tone was firm as I narrowed my eyes, I could take him? He was just one man and I have trained for years to prevent events like this from happening.

"You didn't answer my question..."

He was growing impatient and so was she, who the hell was this guy and what did he mean I have something his boss wants?

"And you didn't do what I told you to do."

I straighten my stance, twisting my wrist and gripping his arm before tucking my shoulder into him and flipping him over my hip – causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Idiot."

I looked around to see five more men approach; this wasn't going to be easy… I didn't understand what they wanted with me? Why now? What had I done? Instead of trying to understand the situation and getting myself shot – I darted forward, my legs carrying my body as I began running into the dark forest.

"Get her!"

He screamed and I didn't turn around, my boots slipping in the mud as the previous rain fall soaked the soggy ground. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening – I have tried to avoid situations like this, especially after my parents died in a horrific murder. Could it… link? No! I shook my head and steadied myself before I slipped into the mud again.

"You can't run for ever sweetheart!"

One of the stranger's thugs called as he led the chase. I didn't dare turn around, I knew if I did then I would probably become scared and that would affect my decisions.

"Focus…"

I whispered, darting left as I ran down a slope – my foot catching on an exposed root, causing me to fly forward into a muddy puddle.

"Ugh!"

I moaned as I wiped the thick clumps of mud out of my hair and off my face.

"She's down there!"

The group began running down the slope and I quickly jumped to my feet, cutting off the forest path to go through the thicker shrubbery. I was becoming tired, I was cold, wet and I was covered head to toe in mud – I must look horrendous. Just as I dodged a tree, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I quickly took it out – bringing it to my ear as I answered it.

"Hello?!"

My voice was out of breath and my aunt was shouting down the phone.

"Where are you?! Casey has just got here and he won't stop barking!"

I could hear him barking continuously in the background and I took a deep breath, my eyes gazing up as I saw the man who previously grabbed me standing on the edge of the trail with a gun aimed right at my head.

"Liz, I need you to go to someone…"

My voice went quiet as I slowed down, finally stopping a few meters away. I wasn't going to get away from this, how could I? I had to think clearly – I couldn't imagine myself from getting out of this so how could I even think about doing it?

"You have nowhere to go sweetheart."

There was no longer any amusement in his voice, it was stone cold and his eyes bore straight into my own as I held the phone to my ear, my aunt panicking.

"Who?! Who do I need to go too?!"

I swallowed deeply, gazing over my shoulder to see the five men standing there with smug smiles across their ugly faces.

"Find Sherlock Holmes."

I hung up in time to get shoved forward, my mobile slipping out of my hand and falling in the shrubbery. I have a really bad feeling about this…

"Next time you want to slam someone onto the concrete, make sure it's the guy without the gun."

I narrowed my eyes as my arm was twisted behind my back, causing me to fall to my knees right in front of the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

I growled, looking up at him as I asked him the question – impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Sebastian Moran."

Moran turned the gun around in his hand, hitting me across the head so hard I fell to the floor, my head bouncing on the soft mossy ground as my vision began to fade. I couldn't even move, I tried sitting up but my head just span and I fell back to the floor again. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open, to stay conscious but the blow was too much and the darkness began clouding my vision as everything around me became distant, the last thing I heard was Moran giving his men one final instruction.

"Get her in the car."

Then everything went black.


End file.
